You're my bitchBaby
by Mino Hunter
Summary: AU!HaruRin. Cuando Haru cruzó mirada con el Rin que estaba sobre el escenario coreando "Demons" todavía creía fielmente que el Rin que se le confesó en la heladería seguía siendo el mismo que era ahora. -Varias parejas. Oc's. Y buena música-.
1. What happend here?

Hello, everbody! Yo por segunda vez aquí en Fanfiction. Sé que no he ni comenzado mi otro proyecto, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo como esto desde hace tiempo. Así que ustedes perdonen. Realmente no sé si alguna persona que sabría de mi otro Fic cayó aquí de casualidad. Si es así, en serio perdón.

Pe~ro estamos aquí realmente por otra cosa! Y esa es este nuevo proyecto compartido. ¿De qué va esto? Pues, sencillo. Música, amor y mi humor absurdo. Les pido disfrutar de esto!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados en este proyecto pertenecen a mi persona. Así como las canciones futuras que se presentarán, pues pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. En cambio, la trama y demás, así como Sawyer Layton son de mi completa autoría. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio.

(Start)

Estaba ahí. No podía creerlo. Estaba ahí en verdad. Le había costado uno, pero ya estaba ahí. Frente a frente con las letras gigantes que decían "CrossFire Records". Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que la fila enorme disminuyera para colarse. ¿Qué? De idiota se quedaba ahí como los demás perdedores esperando. Vamos, que él era el Príncipe de los Mares. Un delfín con el talento innegable de una majestuosa voz. La melodía más hermosa del mundo salía de sus labios. Aunque sonara gay. Porque no debía ser así. Es decir, no es como si fuera gay. ¿O sí?

*

Bien. Haruka sólo le dijo "espera" y se fue, dejándole prácticamente con la interrogante sobre la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, Haru había estado actuando extraño desde que vieron ese artículo en el periódico sobre el concurso del patrocinio de una disquera. Ay, carajo. Ahora tenía que esperar hasta el señorito Nanase se dignase a regresar. Bien, Tachibana. Bien hecho. Eres el as de la banda, ¿pero quién te toma en cuenta? Ah, sí. Nadie. Na-di-e. Malditos idiotas, luego se las pagarían. Y con intereses. Aunque todo podía agregarlo a la cuenta de Haru. Oh, sí.

*

¿Y Haruka y Makoto? ¿Y el idiota de Rei? ¿No estaban? Oh, bueno. Ya que nadie estaba él podía arrasar con la cubeta de helado que había en el congelador... A menos que el refrigerador entero estuviera lleno de pescado. Condenado Haruka y su enfermedad mental. Nadie podía disfrutar de un buen alimento que tuviera que "conservarse en refrigeración" porque siempre había pescado ahí. Siempre. Como sí fuera una señal de los Cielos que le decían a Nanase: "mátalos a todos de hambre". A la mierda todo, ya venía Rei. A esconderse de nuevo.

*

Esto simplemente era algo que los amantes de la belleza como él considerarían "no hermoso". ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Nagisa? ¿Acaso huía de él? La aparente desaparición de la orca y el delfín no importaban, siempre y cuando el pingüino estuviera a la vista. Pero... ¿dónde quedó el pequeño rubio? Debía estar soñando, sí, eso. Eso estaba pasando porque... sino, ¿y Hazuki? El amor de su vida no podía sencillamente desaparecer, ¿no? Debía estar en alguna parte escondido. En algún remoto lugar del mundo el hermoso de Nagisa debía estar. Sí.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ay, con un carajo. Estaba tan emocionado que podía hacerse en los pantalones en este instante. Y es que, ya casi era su turno. Por fin podría participar por el gran premio. Demonios. Debía estar soñando. Él, con Saw y Sei. Ganando dinero a montones. Con miles de fans a sus pies. Los tres en portadas de revistas. Kou podía ser el mánager. Todo era tan maravilloso hasta que una cabellera negra se interpuso en su camino. Y algunos gritos y abucheos también. ¿Ha, qué pasaba ahí? ¿Quién era ese? Antes no estaba frente a él. -Oye, disculpa...-.

*

Un bostezo más y luego otro. Estúpido Rin. ¿Qué se creía como para arruinar su cita con la cama, donde soñaba que la almohada era su amante? Él que estaba tan bien dormido y tranquilo. Pues no, que el tiburoncito quiso venir a participar en un concurso que obviamente no iba a ganar y le arrastró a él consigo. Porque... oh, por favor. ¿En serio creía que iba a ganar? Sólo bastaba con mirar la fila enorme de personas de diversos estilos para darse cuenta que ni a los talones les llegaba a esa gente. Si le preguntasen a él, Sawyer Layton, diría que no. Sencillo.

*

Cambiando entre los canales de televisión una idea divina llegó a él. Claro, eso era. Debía buscar a Kou y decirle que lo había sucedido esa mañana sólo había sido un impulso. Y que trataría de llamarle "Gou". Pero es que... ow. ¿Por qué el amor era complicado? En las películas sólo las personas se confesaban su amor mutuo y vivían felices el resto de sus vidas. Entonces, ¿por qué en la vida real tenía que pasar por la espera de una respuesta? Kou sólo le miró sorprendido mientras se coloraba hasta las orejas cuando se lo dijo. "Te amo" le había dicho. "Siempre lo he hecho" concluyó.

*

Estúpido Seijūrō. Estúpido Sawyer. Estúpido Rin. Estúpidos todos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba con la guardia baja a su retrasado hermano mayor se le ocurría desaparecer? ¿Y por qué el imbécil de su primo también se iba de paseo? Aunque, Sawyer no despertaría de la nada para irse de paseo. Ay, como sea. Lo ocurrido fue que Rou aprovechó la oportunidad para declararse. Para decirle cuánto lo amaba a él y su insensata manía de cambiarse el nombre de mujer que tenía. Para decirle que el mundo ajeno giraba entorno a su presencia. Estúpido amor mutuo.

***

Vamos, ¿qué sucedía aquí? Haru se metió de improvisto a la formación para participar en el concurso, sólo que el lugar elegido fue justo frente a Rin, el cual se quedó confundido. Por suerte el pelirrojo era alguien pacífico, o al menos lo intentaba. Sin embargo, los gritos de los demás lo estaban sacando de quicio. Además de que Haru le miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. -Disculpa, pero creo que no es tu lugar-: le había dicho al de ojos azules. A lo cual el aludido sonrió con diversión y le respondió un sencillo "lo siento" mientras se daba vuelta y le ignoraba olímpicamente después. Y es que a Haru le habían flechado el corazón y el 'pequeño Haru' esos dos ojos rojos como rubíes. Oh, el amor. El amor, el amor. Qué tan fuerte y resistente podía llegar a ser. Por suerte, esos dos no sabían lo que les deparaba el destino, pues ya estaban unidos desde ese instante en adelante por un hilo fino y de un hermoso color rojo. Tan hermoso como los ojos de Rin y tan hermoso como la sangre que corría por las venas de Haru.

(Finish)

Muchas gracias por leer!

~MsH~


	2. Oh, my

Hello, people! Aquí de nuevo! Haha Lamento haber tardado en la actualización, pero fue algo difícil estructurar este capítulo! Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo~

Por cierto, señorita **Macka**, es un honor el que está cosa le guste! Haha No es un One-Shot, así que espero y la continuación también sea de su agrado!

Disfruten, por favor~

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en este proyecto pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La trama y el personaje de Sawyer Layton son de mi completa autoría. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio.

(Start)

Red Stone. El club más grande de la ciudad. Aunque no es como si hubieran muchos en la pequeña ciudad de Iwatobi. Era un lugar muy llamativo, con sus luces de colores y letreros gigantescos. Había espectáculo en grande cada fin de semana. Ya fueran estrenos de películas famosas, presentaciones de cualquier tipo o la simple transmisión de algún suceso. Por ello mucha gente famosa también asistía, no siempre, pero había cierta fama con el club. Así que sí se quería triunfar y salir de la pequeña ciudad, primero se tenía que pasar por Red Stone. Y ambos equipos, futuros rivales, lo sabían. Por un lado teníamos a Haruka Nanase, con Makoto Tachibana a su lado, acompañados de Rei Ryugazaki y Nagisa Hazuki; y por el otro lado, estaban Rin y Kou Matsuoka, del lado de Sawyer Layton y Seijūrō Mikoshiba. Ambas agrupaciones iban a cambiar la historia de la ciudad Iwatobi, sin embargo, apenas comenzaban a gatear.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Y ahí estaban. Ambos frente a la entrada del Acuario. Ese lugar siempre lograba tranquilizar a Rin. Y esperaba esta vez también funcionara. Porque después de tenerlo, el resto del día y el día siguiente al concurso, llorando como quinceañera despechada no era agradable. Ya que el Matsuoka mayor era tan enérgico que le quitaba las ganas de dormir con sólo dedicarle una sonrisa. Y así, ambos arrastraban a Sei a las locuras que haría cualquier chico de Preparatoria. Sólo que había un detalle: ya no eran de Preparatoria. Eran tan universitarios que daba miedo. Tenían las ojeras post-exámenes que lo comprobaban. Oh, basta. Nos estamos desviando del tema. El chiste de esto, es que Sawyer como buen primo que es, se ofreció para iniciar la primera de las tres fases de animar a Rin. Porque, más que un trabajo colectivo con Kou y Sei, era una competencia. Y él adoraba competir más que dormir.

Así que, tan animado como estaba, arrastró a Rin dentro del Acuario costero. ¿Y por qué el Acuario? Porque hoy era la inauguración del estanque de la mantarraya. Y por nada del mundo, y eso incluía al llorón de Rin, se lo perdería.

-So... we're here~-. Corrió como niño pequeño dejando al pelirrojo atrás, después de pagar ambas entradas, hacia el estanque del delfín. -Oh, just look, Rin-.

Tras un suspiro el pelirrojo fue hacia él. -¿Por qué me trajiste? Sabes bien que no quería salir-. Fastidiado, miró al animal acuático danzando majestuosamente en el agua. -Además-. Cortó antes de que el rubio comenzara a hablar. -Habla en un idioma en que te entienda, idiota-. Le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza y emprendió el recorrido.

-Pero me entiendes en inglés-. Se quejó mientras seguía al otro. Esto iba a resultar divertido.

*

En la entrada trasera del Acuario tenemos en escena a la fantasía viviente del chico perfecto: Tachibana y a su amigo Nanase. Ambos en ese lugar por la misma razón que los primos. Haruka, a pesar de sus esfuerzos sólo llegó hasta la segunda ronda. Uh, golpe bajo a su orgullo. Y como el castaño lo sabía, le arrastró hasta ahí. Porque sabía que apenas Haru viera a su amor platónico y a su amante en el mismo sitio recobraría energías. Ya que tenía cierta afición al agua y adoraba a morir a los delfines... Nos desviamos del tema de nuevo. Así que después de pagar cada quien su entrada, se dirigieron al estanque del delfín, que quedaba del otro lado del lugar.

*

Y ahí los tienen. A nuestros dúos increíbles a punto de cruzarse cara a cara...literalmente.

"Hey" y "Ay, no, Haru" fueron las reacciones de los espectadores.

"Mira por donde vas" y "Ouch" fueron las palabras de los implicados.

Sawyer se aguantaba la risa, Makoto miraba con preocupación, Haruka maldecía por lo bajo y Rin se dolía de la frente. Cara a cara, ¿o no?

Cuando el de ojos azules miró con detenimiento al pelirrojo sintió su corazón detenerse. Porque era él. El chico del concurso. El chico que tenía una increíble voz, pero la usaba para el tono equivocado. Y cuando Rin observó al otro, sólo pudo reconocer en él al tipo que se coló en la fila y pasó a la siguiente ronda, también sintió ganas de llorar, ¿de qué tenía hecho el cráneo ese tipo?

Por su parte individual, cuando Makoto y Sawyer cruzaron miradas, después ya no pudieron apartarlas. El castaño creía estar viendo visiones y el rubio decía estar soñando. Y es que la mirada del otro era tan hermosa que... Ay, no. Ya los perdimos.

Pero en fin, ¿cómo llegaron a golpearse?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sí algo definía a Kou Matsuoka en este instante sería la palabra "celos". Porque, ¿qué demonios hacían esas chicas alrededor de Rou y por qué ese idiota les sonreía tan abiertamente? Sí no detenía su furia, terminaría por romper el regalo que había comprado para Rin.

Pero, todo siempre había sido así, ¿no? Los cinco crecieron juntos. Ai se había distanciado un poco al irse a la Universidad de Tokyo. Y ellos cuatro comenzaron a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Él comenzó a ver a Rou de una manera diferente, Sawyer se hizo alto tan de repente, Rin se volvió más abierto a las personas...Todos habían crecido.

Sin embargo, el único que creció de manera preocupante había sido Rou. Alto, guapo, de cuerpo increíble, sonrisa hermosa. Por eso cada que salían juntos, Kou terminaba siendo opacado por las chicas que rodeaban al otro pelirrojo. Lo que le hacía enfurecer en demasía. Y le daba la sensación de necesitar a Ai. Pues el de cabellos plateados sabía controlar estas situaciones. Sawyer también, pero el rubio prefería divertirse con el enfado de Kou y el nerviosismo de Rou.

*

-Ah, claro. Nos vemos luego, señoritas-. Comenzó a alejarse de las chicas con lentitud. Con un demonio, casi le asfixiaban. Y la cara que había puesto el menor no era de alegría. Cuando llegó de nuevo a su lado, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Y tras discutir un poco, siguieron su camino a la heladería. Por suerte, Kou no era celoso.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Bien. Tenía la trampa perfecta. A Nagisa le gustaba el helado, ¿cierto? Y adoraba la comida chatarra. Uh, bien. Entonces ya estaba más que preparado. Aunque aún no entendía el porqué de la actitud del menor hacia él. Le huía. Y él sólo le amaba, con locura y desenfreno. Con un amor algo obsesivo, pero amor a fin de cuentas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por...? Oh, ya viene.

*

Y de nuevo, no parecía haber nadie en casa. Ni siquiera el enfermo de Rei. Y es que, ¿por qué estaba tan obsesionado con él? Sólo era un estudiante de Universidad común y corriente, sin ninguna habilidad en especial. Y lo que pasó con Ryugazaki sólo había sido... un beso y ya. ¡Ja! ¡Un beso! Sólo eso y ya bastó para no poder quitarse de encima al de ojos violetas. Aunque, no es como si no le gustara ser perseguido, pero... ¡Oh, helado!

(Finish)

Gracias por leer! Espero vernos pronto!

-MsH-


	3. Oh, love (First Part)

Hello, world! Aquí de nuevo su servidora! Espero esto les vaya gustando, porque va para largo! xDDD

Gracias a las adorables personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esto, y más gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario! Me alegra saber que estoy haciendo algo que guste! XD

En respuesta a **Misaki**, lamento si estoy siendo un poco confusa! Mi estilo es así, porque no puedo hacerlo de otra forma :'( Y sí, Kou es chico! Creí que se quedaba implicito con ponerle acciones en masculino! Disculpa si no se entendió!

No siendo más, les dejo leer! Gracias!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados aquí me pertenecen pues son de sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso con fines de entretención mía y de los lectores, pues no recibo remuneración económica a cambio. El personaje de Sawyer Layton y la trama es lo único de mi completa autoría. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. **

_(Start)_

El nado de un poderoso animal sí que llamaba la atención. Haru y Rin resultaron ser víctimas de su encantamiento. La frente roja de ambos, la risa burlona del rubio y la sonrisa divertida del castaño, después de su preocupación, eran pruebas suficientes. Como sea que fuese, la situación no era incómoda. Pues Haru secundó las risillas de Sawyer y Rin sonrió tranquilo.

Seguido de eso, sí que se tornó tenso cuando Haru le preguntó a Makoto sobre la mirada que minutos antes le había dedicado al rubio. Rin miraba con curiosidad, sólo actuando de espectador.

-Ahm... Pues...-. Habló el castaño, nervioso e indeciso. Miró de reojo a Sawyer, el cual tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y miraba hacia el estanque del tiburón. Tiburón. Causante de esta situación.

*

Zanjado el asunto por la paz, después del ataque de tos de Makoto, se dirigían al recién inaugurado estanque de la mantarraya. Sawyer iba cual niño pequeño arrastrando a Rin consigo y, Makoto y Haru iban suavemente tras ellos... Haciendo una pausa, ¿por que qué iban juntos? Hasta el narrador se quedó fuera en algún momento. Supongamos que hablaron acerca de adónde se dirigía cada dúo. Sí, dejemos esto así. Retomando a escena... A Sawyer le brillaron los ojos de emoción apenas miró a su adoración nadar. Y Makoto sonrió enternecido mirando al rubio. Oh, por favor, que alguien los detenga.

Por su parte, Rin huyó de Sawyer apenas tuvo oportunidad. A veces su primo podía ser muy emotivo. Carajo, le arruinó la chaqueta. Mientras el pelirrojo hacia pucheros, Haru también aprovechó la distracción del castaño para ir con el de ojos carmesí.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rei y Nagisa. Sin duda no eran tal para cual. Pero sobrevivían juntos. Porque, no es como si Hazuki odiara a Ryugazaki, era sólo que este último solía ser algo obsesivo con su persona. Por eso a veces le huía, pero vaya que disfrutaba cuando Rei actuaba como una persona civilizada y le trataba con moderación.

¿Qué? ¿Qué cómo se conocieron y cómo terminaron juntos? Sólo contaré lo primero, lo segundo vendrá después.

Fue una tarde de Invierno. Rei disfrutaba de un delicioso café en la calle 24, que quedaba cerca de la Universidad, cuando su celular sonó. Era Makoto, su amigo de Secundaria, que en un e-mail se disculpaba porque no podría llegar a tiempo a la cafetería. Y sucedió cuando Ryugazaki maldecía su suerte que se apareció. Un chico rubio, de sonrisa hermosa y contagiosa, que llevaba una bufanda al cuello e iba entrando al lugar. Entonces, ambos quedaron flechados por completo cuando cruzaron mirada. Rei se sentía morir, pues de pronto hacia tanto calor y Nagisa creyó haber encontrado a su verdadero amor.

Así sucedió, la tarde en que los dos se enamoraron perfectamente del otro. No fue amor a primera vista, dejen les digo, porque ya se habían visto antes. Se conocieron en la Secundaria, pero fue un encuentro fugaz que no vale la pena contar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kou revisaba el álbum familiar después de haber regresado de compras. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, pues recién se había duchado; sin embargo, existía algo desde que despertó y no le dejaba tranquilo. Así que creyó encontraría la respuesta desempolvando viejos recuerdos.

Apenas abrió el libro y la primera sonrisa hacía aparición. Eran ellos, los cinco. Rin, él mismo, Saw, Rou y Ai. Oh, eran tan pequeños, debían tener como seis años en esa fotografía. ¿Cómo es que habían cambiado tanto? Ahora, a sus veintiún años no podía evitar sentirse viejo.

Qué recuerdos. Cuando conocieron a Sawyer, el primo raro con un apellido extraño. Siendo sinceros, todo en el rubio era raro. Eran primos porque la madre de Sawyer era su tía, hermana de su difunto padre. Y llevaba el apellido "Layton" porque fue criado solamente por su padre. A pesar de ello, desde que tenía memoria de conocerlo siempre había sido el mismo. Siempre con sueño y con hambre, competitivo, burlón, amante de las mantarrayas. Pero, siempre había sido pequeño. Por eso no entendía cómo es que el rubio alcanzó los ciento ochenta centímetros el Otoño pasado. Y tampoco comprendía la razón de que sus ojos fuesen dorados cuando los de su padre eran negros, y los de su madre rojizos, como todo Matsuoka. Existían cosas inexplicables, sencillamente.

Por otro lado, Rou y Ai siempre habían estado ahí desde que tenía memoria. Así que no había mucho que contar al respecto. Sólo que los amaba a todos desde el fondo de su corazón, sólo que Rou tenía un lugar distinto al resto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Para nadie era un secreto ahora, pues apenas estaba obscureciendo y Makoto ya había dado el primer paso con Sawyer: robarle un beso. El rubio no se sorprendió en absoluto, pues lo había estado esperando desde que el castaño le ayudó a encerrar a Haru y Rin dentro de una cabina fotográfica después de salir del Acuario. Además, desde que se habían visto por primera vez no dejaron de lanzarse miradas a cada instante. Así que lo del beso, solo sólo fue una excusa de ambos para reafirmar lo inevitable.

Por otro lado, Haru y Rin ya se lo temían. Esos dos habían estado tratándose en un juego coqueto después de salir del Acuario. Uno corriendo tras el otro. Invitándose entre sí para estar cerca. Haru pensaba que Makoto se le había adelantado y veía a Layton como una gata en celo, en el buen sentido. Y Rin esperaba que Sawyer en verdad estuviera bien con todo eso, pues Tachibana le había estado persiguiendo, o eso le pareció a él, toda la tarde.

El chiste es que, después del espectáculo de la mantarraya todo había cambiado para los cuatro. Sólo que el castaño y el rubio eran de mente más abierta para estas cosas. Pues era un hecho que Haru y Rin habían tenido cierta conexión también, lo que pasaba era que resultaban ser más necios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La ciudad Iwatobi sí que era distinta en cada Estación del Año. No es como si otras ciudades no lo fueran, pero Tokyo era muy distinta. Ya extrañaba la tranquilidad de ese pequeño lugar costero. Vaya que extrañaba a todos. Mientras caminaba buscando la salida de la estación, se preguntaba cómo estarían todos. Ya era de noche, así que no podía llegar de la nada alegando que recién había llegado, que no era mentira. ¿Acaso Sawyer seguía siendo tan bajito? ¿Kou había dejado la manía de cambiarse el nombre? ¿Sei habría encontrado una pasión por fin? ¿Rin seguiría siendo el sobreprotegido consentido de todos?

Ay, su pueblo natal por las noches podía ser tan lindo. Sin lugar a dudas iría a Red Stone. Por ahora, quedaba admirar el paisaje a través del vidrio de la puerta de salida de la estación.

Así que tomando un gran respiro y valor en él, salió del lugar, dejando que el viento veraniego moviera sus cabellos plateados a placer. Sonrió y con un brillo especial en sus ojos celestes emprendió el camino en busca de un hotel.

_(Finish)_

Espero haber sido clara esta vez! Diganme si no!

Un saludo y nos leemos!

-MsH-


	4. Oh, love (Second Part)

_Hello, mundo~ En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero sucedieron varias cosas que no me dejaron actualizar entre el viernes y el sábado, aparte de que sufrí un bajón horrible al no saber cómo continuar con esto! Así que espero, este nuevo cap sea de su total agrado! Me costó mucho, y me gustó un poco cómo quedó! _

_Notas abajo ↓_

**Disclaimer. Los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pues no son de mi autoría, así como el fragmento de canción mencionada al principio. En cambio, la trama y los personajes de Sawyer Layton y el tipo de ojos cafés y cabellos verdosos me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, pues no recibo ninguna remuneración económica a cambio. **

_(Start)_

- It's where... my... demons... hide~ -. Listo. Terminado. Por fin. Ahora podía irse a casa y mostrarle la canción a Rin. Aunque, podía ir a la cafetería para esperar a Makoto. Después de todo, iban a la misma Facultad. Ellos dos y Nanase. Los tres eran de Bellas Artes. Oh, coincidencias de la vida.

Pero, ¿todo había sucedido tan rápido, cierto? Se había enamorado de esas esmeraldas con sólo mirarlas. Ay, con un carajo. Parecía colegiala. Y es que, ahí estaba. - Makoto~ -. Suspiró, yendo al encuentro con el castaño que le hacía señas con la mano.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Apenas despertó y ya estaba pensando en él. Había sido una hermosa tarde. Debería salir más seguido al Acuario. Riendo un poco ante su ocurrencia, se levantó un poco sobre la cama. Suspiró. Mirando a detalle las fotografías con Nanase una sensación desconocida se instaló en su estómago. Sonrió divertido.

El de cabellos negros no sonreía, pero sus muecas delataban su alegría del momento. A pesar de que al principio sólo pensaba en matar al rubio por encerrarlo en aquel lugar, el enfado desapareció después de la segunda toma, pues Nanase había hecho una cara tan graciosa que...

Luego le reclamaría por la mordida en su mejilla durante la última toma. Pues los dientes del contrario quedaron marcados. Estúpido Sawyer. Al rubio y al castaño les agradecería. Oh, claro que sí.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tras un bostezo y una sonrisa se removió entre las sábanas recobrando la consciencia. Si bien Iwatobi no había cambiado mucho, Red Stone sí que era diferente. Todo era más grande y espacioso. Su noche había estado muy "movida", tanto que ni recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar... ¡Diablos! ¡Cierto! ¡¿Dónde mierda estaba?! Y cuando trató de incorporarse de lo que parecía ser una cama, un dolor en su espalda baja le hizo caer de plano sobre una mullida almohada. Mierda.

¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Espera, espera... Oh, mierda. Alguien estaba en la cama, pues unos cabellos de color verdoso se encontraban desparramados sobre otra almohada. Mierda, mierda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Una noche de reconciliación con Rei-chan sí que resultó ser una buena idea. Ambos la pasaron de maravilla, pues la cama estaba como a un metro de distancia sobre su posición original. Una sonrisa coqueta se instaló sobre sus labios. Sin duda, dejaría de huir.

Lo importante era irse a duchar para emprender camino hacia la Universidad. Pero es que... - Rei-chan~ -. Porque, esto aún no acababa. - Rei-chan~ -.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- ¿Rou? -. Llamó, asomando la nariz por la puerta de la cocina. - Ya son las nueve, corre -. Mencionó, entrando en el lugar y tomando un pan tostado del plato del otro pelirrojo, a lo cual recibió un quejido. "Kou, es mí comida": había dicho Seijūrō.

Sin duda, adoraba esas mañanas. Donde Rin dormía, Sawyer estaba en la Universidad y él tenía un pequeño tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo de ojos dorados. Al cual amaba, con locura. Pero aún no le daba una respuesta.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Si decimos que Makoto y Sawyer iban lento, estaríamos mintiendo. Pues no llevaban ni dos días de conocerse y ya parecían una pareja de casados. Riendo de una cosa, besándose por otra. Pero ambos estaban bien con eso. Iban conociéndose poco a poco, a pesar de estar saliendo ya. Aparte de que tenían intereses similares. Ambos estudiaban Musica.

Por otra parte, el Matsuoka mayor corría en otro lado de la Universidad, camino a Gastronomía. Iba hecho el demonio porque se había tardado de más en la ducha, pues se perdió en sus ensoñaciones que involucraban unos azules mares como ojos... ¿o que no era al revés? Mientras, Nanase caminaba, como de paseo por el campo, en dirección a Dibujo, pues a él le iba y le venía si llegaba tarde o no.

En dirección a Arquitectura, tenemos al Matsuoka menor y su novio... ah, no, aún no son novios... Corrección: y a su mejor amigo caminando entre una platica animada. Hablaban acerca de la cena, o los finales o sobre cualquier trivialidad de las que hablan las parejas ...Ah, que aún no están juntos, ¿verdad?

En cambio, los que sí están juntos, Rei y Nagisa, iban acaramelados tomados de la mano y susurrándose palabras de amor. Oh, que bonitos. Ya los quisiera ver cuando a Rei se le pase la hora... Digo, digo. Que linda pareja hacen. Ellos iban camino a Leyes, donde Nagisa se desviaría hacia Ciencias Sociales.

*

Pero como todo no es color de rosa, exceptuando a cierto castaño con cierto rubio, tenemos a Aiichirō Nitori. Nuestro querido y obsesivo pequeño que recién había llegado de Tokyo y ya estaba en el departamento de un chico que ni siquiera reconocía. Estaba desnudo, sobre una deliciosa cama, con un dolor en las caderas insoportable... Ay, me sentí reportera de chismes.

Cuando el otro despertó, le miró con un brillo especial en esos ojos de un color café profundo. En serio, ¿en qué se había metido ahora?

_(Finish)_

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Pues por ustedes, los lectores y comentaristas, es que estoy aquí! Gracias!_

_Respecto a LIZZHIMAU: Gracias por tu mensaje, y espero tu duda se haya resulto en este cap. Y si no.._

_Pues, les digo que Kou llama "Rou" a Seijūrō, ya que Rin, Saw y Ai le dicen "Sei"! Es como una forma más íntima y sólo de ellos para entenderse! _

_Gracias a Misaki y Macka por comentar! Me emocioné cuando leí sus comentarios! :3_

_Gracias a todos por leer y..._

_Disculpen cualquier error y espero vernos la próxima semana. _

_-MsH-_


	5. When?

_Hello, people~ Espero esta vez sí haber sido puntual! xD _

_Esta vez no hay mucho que agregar! Fue una semana un tanto loca, que afortunadamente no impidió la actualización! Y pues, este capítulo... Sólo puedo decir que con este capítulo comienza la primera parte de nuestro -aburrido- fic! xD_

_Espero les guste! Y gracias a todos por leer! Gracias, señorita Macka!_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados, a excepción de Sawyer Layton y Yūki Shita, son de mi autoría. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, pues lo hago con fines de entretención, por lo que no recibo remuneración económica alguna a cambio. **

_(Start)_

Una frase sencilla, aplicada a una situación sencilla. Parecería algo común y, hasta cierto punto, aburrido. Sin embargo, una sonrisa aplicada en el proceso o un tono de voz quebrado cambiarían todo el sentido. No es lo mismo decir "te amo" con una sonrisa que con un tono monótono. No era lo mismo cantar por hacerlo que cantar con sentimiento. El uso del corazón poético lo cambiaba todo.

Entonces, ¿por qué era tan jodidamente difícil aceptarlo? ¿Por que él estaba sobre el escenario? ¿Por que lo amabas y no podías aceptarlo? ¿Por qué, Matsuoka? ¿Por qué?

Si Nanase había demostrado ser diferente, ¿por qué ahora lucía igual a todos? Tan inalcanzable, tan imbécil, tan... común. Tan simple. Aquel que decía ser un Rey, un delfín majestuoso, pagaría por la gran ofensa al verdadero Rey de los Mares, pues nadie estaría nunca más sobre el tiburón. Y quien se atreviera... Podría despedirse de vivir.

Pues esto, resultó ser el colmo. Si Rin Matsuoka no había demostrado su verdadero ser, ahora que todos huyeran. Porque la furia del tiburón podría ahogar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino. A la mierda todo, a la mierda el amor, a la mierda Haruka Nanase. Él y los "Ultimate" podrían irse muy al carajo.

O él mismo, Rin Matsuoka, se encargaría de mandarlos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"¿Y bien, Makoto?": había comenzado Sawyer, tras la llegada del castaño al parque donde se habían citado previamente. El rubio parecía tener un aura obscura alrededor y sus ojos dorados, generalmente alegres, le lanzaban una mirada llena de reproche a Tachibana, el cual se removió nervioso en su lugar. De pie, frente a frente, sobre el camino entre las rosas, donde alguna vez fuera el lugar que presenció sus tardes de amor durante una semana entera.

"Fue idea de Haru, amor": respondió Makoto, tras segundos en silencio, durante los cuales asimiló la situación que habría querido evitar, pero que sabía que fue inevitable su evasión cuando cruzó mirada, aún sobre el escenario aquella noche, con esos ojos dorados que tanto había aprendido a amar con locura.

El viento corría de un lado a otro, moviendo los cabellos y la ropa de ambos. Parecía como si quisiera detenerlos. Sin embargo, una mantarraya, aunque no venenosa, sabía como someter a una orca a su placer. Pues sabía de sobra, que se había convertido en la perdición de ésta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Mooo, Rei-chan... Parece que "la novia" de Mako-chan sí que se enojó~-. Nagisa estaba sentando sobre el regazo de Ryugazaki, besando su cuello, cuando de pronto mencionó aquello. El de cabellos azulados no respondió a ello, sólo se limitó a suspirar pesadamente.

La verdad, todo había resultado ser idea de Haruka.

El chico de ojos azules, normalmente ajeno a lo que solía suceder alrededor que no involucrara a sus cercanos, había llegado una tarde alegando sobre su gran idea. "Egocéntrico como siempre". Diciendo que Red Stone había lanzado una convocatoria les pidió inscribirse con él. Así mismo, mencionó lo de formar una banda. A lo cual Makoto había respondido que ya tenían una, y Nagisa había replicado porque esta vez Haruka hablaba sobre ir en serio. Y así, había comenzado una guerra de gritos, por ello Rei había dejado de prestar atención.

Y lo siguiente que recordaba era estar sobre un escenario, en Red Stone, rodeado de personas que esperaban impacientes a que Haru comenzara a cantar.

Recordaba la cara que habían puesto todos los presentes después de escuchar semejante voz. Pero, en especial, recordaba las caras de terror de Makoto y Haru, tras ver a los chicos que Rei conocía como "Amor" y "Tiburoncin"

Consecuente a ello, el dueño de Red Stone les pidió tocar en el club cada vez que quisiesen, el público se volvió eufórico y Makoto dejó de ser tan alegre durante el resto de la noche.

-Nagisa-kun...-: llamó, recibiendo respuesta casi de inmediato. Con las suyas tomó las manos del menor, entrelazando sus dedos y, ejerciendo presión, le alejó lo suficiente como para que el chico se pusiera de pie. Con una dureza poco habitual en su mirada y poniéndose de pie también frente al menor susurró una pregunta con una seriedad inquietante. Nagisa tragó saliva, y asustado, soltó las manos de Rei para salir corriendo de su habitación compartida. Dejando al de ojos violetas cansado, confuso y preocupado. ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior exactamente?

"Nagisa-kun, ¿qué harías si yo me atreviera a aplastar tus sentimientos tan vilmente hasta que te sintieras morir?".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kou y Sei no podían dejar de suspirar. El menor de los Matsuoka había tenido razón al decir que ir a Red Stone la noche del sábado era mala idea. No obstante, cuando su presentimiento se había cumplido no tuvo ganas de alardear. Seijūrō por su parte, no podía aún asimilar lo mal que se habían puesto Rin y Saw después de ver a la banda "Ultimate" tocar aquella noche.

Si hace una semana ambos, el Matsuoka mayor y el rubio, habían estado tan felices hablando sobre el amor y la felicidad eterna. Mientras ahora, parecía que el tiburón tenía sed de sangre y que la mantarraya ya había asesinado a alguien.

Sin duda, necesitaban a Ai que, aún creían, se encontraba en Tokyo. Pues el de cabellos plateados siempre había sido maravillosamente efectivo al momento de controlar los temperamentos agresivos de Rin y Saw.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fue esa tarde. Un domingo después de una noche de sábado espantosa. Un fin de semana después de dos semanas de un amor envidiable. Fue esa tarde, cuando Sawyer, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una opresión en el pecho de la magnitud de un terremoto escala diez, había roto con una simple frase las esperanzas de Makoto sobre un futuro juntos; dejando al castaño con la misma opresión en el pecho y una irremediable rabia contra sí mismo, pues había lastimado a la persona que se prometió proteger. Porque sí, ambos habían comenzado a ir en serio.

Fue esa misma tarde, cuando Rin decidió enterrar sus sentimientos por Haruka Nanase dentro de una caja de aluminio donde se encontraban unas fotografías tomadas semanas atrás, que ahora se encontraba debajo de montón de tierra bajo la atenta mirada de un Rey herido.

Esa misma tarde, donde Haruka lloraba en silencio, pues muy a su pesar, después de haber triunfado como él quería, sinceramente, no era la "felicidad" que él hubiera deseado recibir.

La misma tarde, donde Nagisa aún temblaba en su habitación, pues sabía perfectamente que Rei tenía razón. Mientras éste, del otro lado del cuarto, miraba a la nada, concentrado en encontrar una posible solución al presente problema en sus vidas.

Misma tarde, cuando Sei y Kou habían jurado bajo el crepúsculo detener esta locura aunque les costase la vida. Porque la vida no debía ser siempre así.

Fue bajo el mismo crepúsculo que Aiichirō, ignorante de todo, había aceptado salir con Yūki Shita. Un chico de cabello verdoso y ojos café obscuros.

Fue esa misma noche, que las agrupaciones que iban a cambiar la vida pacífica de la pequeña ciudad de Iwatobi, comenzaron a gatear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Debemos terminar, Makoto, porque no soportaría verte de nuevo a la cara"

"Te lo mostraré, Nanase. Te mostraré la fuerza de la venganza".

"Rin... Sawyer... Ma...Makoto... Lo...Lo siento tanto".

"Rei...". "Debe haber algo, algo. Sólo una cosa, por favor"

"Esa era la canción de Sawyer, ¿cierto, Rou?". "Así es. Lo que no entiendo es porqué ese chico la estaba cantando".

"Bien, Shita...". "Llámame por mi nombre, ya te lo dije, Ichi". "Bue...Bueno, saldré... ¡contigo! Pero con una condición".

.

.

.

-¿Cuál?-. Habría de preguntar con curiosidad cierto castaño dos semanas atrás. -Que me ames por siempre~-. Y habría de responder un rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_(Finish)_

_Disculpen cualquier error! _

-MsH-


End file.
